camplazlofandomcom-20200215-history
Hold It Lazlo
Plot Edward and Lazlo are competing in the annual lemonade drinking contest. Despite all his boasting Edward ends up losing and Lazlo is declared the winner. However afterwards Lazlo realizes that he has to go to the bathroom. Calling for a bathroom break he rushes outside to see a long line of campers waiting to go. After a long wait Lazlo's turn comes up but someone puts out a sign that say "Out of Order". Lazlo rushes off to find somewhere else to go as Edward pokes head out of the bathroom snickering. Lazlo goes to Scoutmaster Lumpus and asks if he can use his bathroom only to find that Edward has already used it, taking the once per day privilege. Asking Lumpus where he's suppose to go to the bathroom, Lumpus tells Lazlo to go in the lake. Happy, Lazlo rushes to the lake and tries to go, only to be chastised by a fish, who turns out to be Edward in disguise. Unable to find a proper bathroom Lazlo attempts to pee on a archery bullseye when Edward catches him and hearing his problem tells him to just use the bathroom at Acorn Flats. Over at Acorn Flats, Patsy and her friends decide to let Lazlo use their bathroom. However Edward points out that it's a girl's bathroom and Lazlo realizes that he can't use it cause he's a boy. On the boat ride back to Camp Kidney, Edward pretends to tie his shoe to torment Lazlo. Really needing to go Lazlo takes the oars and rows back to camp in a matter of seconds. Jumping out he runs straight for the bathroom, ignoring the sign, and goes in. Edward trailing behind him finds the "out of order" on the ground and hears the loud explosion of Lazlo going to the bathroom. Still having an ace up his sleeve, Edward runs off and returns just as Lazlo is coming out of the bathroom. Hearing that Lazlo just went Edward bursts into tears saying that he made something to help him and holds up a diaper. Lazlo is a bit confused but Edward explains that it's not a diaper, but a tinkletog and that the astronauts wear them. Excited Lazlo quickly puts on the diaper and runs off to show the others. When Lazlo arrives at the mess hall everyone starts laughing at him for wearing a diaper, but he manages to convince everyone that it's a tinkletog. Edward, thinking that Lazlo's being embarrassed, enters the mess hall to find all the campers are now wearing diapers. Shocked, Edward tries to convince everyone that their wearing diapers only to get sucked into the madness as well and putting on a diaper himself. Unfortunately for him his four older brothers show up after hearing about him losing the lemonade drinking contest and see him in the diaper, laughing at him mercilessly. Trivia *The music used during the lemonade drinking contest was previously used in "Campers Pull All Pants. *As of this episode, Clam and Slinkman's skin colors are much lighter. *The Lunchbox of Doom, an earlier commercial bumper on Cartoon Network had clips from "Hold it Lazlo," the one where Lazlo pees in the fishes home, and the second being Gretchen saying "What's the hold-up Monkey-Pants!" *Being Edward first aired in Europe along with Hold It Lazlo which first got previewed in Cartoon Network Video. *This is the second appearance of Edward's 4 brothers. *The scene where Edward & Lazlo have the lemonade contest drinking contest is similar of Marion Ravenwood drinking contest in Indiana Jones raiders of the lost ark Quotes *'Samson': Hey wait, they're just trying to distract us from the real funny. Lazlo's still wearing a diaper! *'Lazlo': Huh, oh this isn't a diaper. *'Raj': Really? *'Clam': Denial. *'Samson': It's not? Well then what is it? Lazlo: It's a tinkle-tog, just like the astronauts wear. (all campers gasp 'a tinkletog) Samson: So you're actually wearing some sort of futuristic space diaper? Lazlo: Yeah kind of. *'Lazlo': Come on, give me a sign. (Sees a tree with a bull's-eye on it) Perfect... *'Edward': Lazlo! Don't tell me you were going to go on that defenceless tree, are you? *'Lazlo': Well, there's nowhere else to go in camp! *'Edward': Did you try Acorn Flats? *'Lazlo': Girls have bathrooms? *'Edward': Girls have bladders too. *'Raj': Lazlo can you hold my seat while I go to the bathroom? *'Lazlo': Sure Raj. *''(Raj goes in his tinkle tog)'' *'Raj': Okay, I'm done. *'Samson': Look, Raj just went to the bathroom like the astronauts! *'Raj':(dreamily)Just like the astronauts *'Dave & Ping-Pong': (sigh of relief) *'Chef McMuesli:' (gives out sigh of relief then looks down) "Forgot I wasn't wearing tinkletogs. *'Edward:' Hold it Lazlo! Isn't that a girls' bathroom? *'Patsy:' Okay Lazlo, but tell me again why are you using our bathroom. *'Lazlo:' BECAUSE I HAVE TO GO! *'Patsy:' Whoa! That is definitely the wrong way to ask someone to use their bathroom. *'Lazlo:' I'm sorry. Please? Uh, pretty please with pee on top? *'Lumpus': I don't know why don't you just go in the lake. *'Lazlo': The Lake (Lazlos eyes are watering) (after Lazlo pees in the lake) *'Red Fish': I don't swim in your toilet, so please don't whiz in my home.(Lazlo sucks his pee up) *'Lazlo': (runs) Sorry!(The fish is revealed to be a puppet controlled by Edward, who comes up out of the water and chuckles. Ew.) *'Alpine': (O/S) EDWARD!(Edward turns around to see his four older brothers standing at the door of the mess hall.) *'Edward': It's not what it looks like! *'Alpine': Oh, really? So I guess you didn't lose the lemonade drinking contest? And now I suppose you're gonna tell us that you didn't just admit to inventing these lame fashion diapers? (scoffs)(Edward's eyes start welling up.) *'Alpine': Can you bring more shame to our family? *'Phillip': I can't believe we're related. (He, Alpine and Cheesly walk out the door) *'Fancy Pants': Oh, Edward, honey, fashion diapers are so last year. (Follows his brothers, leaving Edward standing on the table.) *'Edward': But... it's not a diaper, it's a TINKLE TOOOOOOOOOG! Transcript Gallery Category:Lazlo Episodes Category:Edward Episodes